Monster
by daydreamermarvel
Summary: your an avenger. a mission comes up and things will change after the mission.
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost a year since you became an Avenger. You were 16 when S.H.I.E.L.D made contact with you. You helped them a lot doing some research and hacking big companies, that for some reason S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't hack. You always wanted to ask why couldn't they do it, but you didn't want to stop helping, so you never asked. Among every one in the team you were one of the youngest member. It's fair t say that when the Avengers asked you to be part of the team, you didn't believed them. All of them tried in some point, the first one that tried was Tony.

Flashback

You were training, hard, like you always do. When you were finish and ready to leave you see tony Stark smirking at you holding a folder. Surprised to see him there, you glared at him trying to figure out why he was there.

"You shouldn't train that hard, you can hurt yourself" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Stark" you said.

"We need you y/n to join the avengers" he said it like it was something normal to say to someone.

"ummm….I…..What?" you asked confused.

"well you see I was doing some research and somehow I ended up looking at you profile" he said with a smile while waving the folder that he was holding. You guested it was your profile.

"okay. First, you hacked S.H.I.E.L.D ? Again? And second, Why? Is not like a have a great super power" you said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes. And Romanoff, and Barton don't have power either but they have a great ability to fight, and they have tricks. You y/n with what I saw you are at the same level as Romanoff, both of your profiles have great feedback from fury, and also you can hack without being detected and just with your phone. You can help us with future missions and more" he said. His voice turning to a serious tone.

"well, I really appreciate coming here and telling me all of this. But I don't know what to say. I don't feel like a fit in the role of an avenger, but I will guys let you know" you said while grabbing your stuff. You wanted to be part of a great team. God you were friends with Natasha and Clint, but you weren't sure why you said that to Tony.

"huh. Well, never someone will reject becoming an avenger. But we will really like to have you in the team. Call me when you have an answer" tony said.

"will do"

End flashback

After that you never really called him. After a month has gone by they decided to send Natasha and Clint.

Flashback

You guys were training together. It was fun training like that because you got to hang out with them. You managed to pin Clint while Natasha was on the floor after you managed to surprise her from behind. You were surprised that this time you actually weren't the one pinned down. After you let go of Clint and Natasha got up, you reached for you water bottle when Natasha mentioned joining the Avengers.

"so y/n you haven't called any of us to say that you are joining the avengers" she said eyeing to see your reaction.

" I still don't think that I should is just a felling, I don't know but I fell like….i don't know what I fell like" you said sighing.

"well, whatever your felling right is really affecting you. Because I remember when you hacked S.H.I.E.L.D and found out about The Avengers Initiative" Clint said smirking at you.

"okay I was pretty young back then, and let me tell you thinking about it seemed unrealistic, and still does. But I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to go eat! I'm starving!" you said changing the topic. You didn't want to spend all day talking about it.

"okay. So how about we eat pizza an watch a movie at yours y/n?" Clint said. Silently you thanked him for not bringing the avengers thing again. Although you didn't notice them giving each other a worried look

End flashback

After 2 months of thinking you decided to join them. Although that doesn't mean that they stopped bringing it up even cap mentioned it while sparing one day. But you gave everyone the same answer: I don't know.

But now you are part of the avengers, and you get to live in stark tower. You loved it there hanging with everyone the thrill of training with a God, a super soldiers, 2 ex-assassins, and a dude in a armor. Also working with Bruce and Tony in the lab was great. Doing pranks to the avengers with Clint, and gossiping with Natasha.

After a year now you still feel a little weird when the guys or people in general call you an avenger. You just don't know why.

The very first mission you had as an official avengers was when ultron decided to destroy the world.

After that you were not the only newbie in the team. Wanda, has joined the team after the battle you guys are really because after Wanda losing her brother, the poor thing never left her room. You were there for her, and she was always telling you that you shouldn't be there for her. But you didn't listen and you never left.

Also, Sam was part of the team. And not forgetting, Vision. They were great. You couldn't be more happier to have friends like them.

/

You were in the living room with tasha when Steve came in greeting you guys. He looked troubled.

"what's wrong Steve? You don't look good" Nat asked kind of worried. He looked up and let out a sigh and then he said something that you weren't expecting to hear.

"S.H.I.E.L.D found Bucky. And they want you guys to bring him in" he said looking worried on how we were going to handle it

"ummm…I feel like as S.H.I.E.L.D agent I should know who he is, but no. It doesn't ring a bell" you said.

"umm…we know him as the Winter Soldier y/n. And we have to bring him in" she said looking at you worried but you wondered why.

"oh" that's all you managed to say when Nat told you who he was.

"I tried telling them that I could do it myself but they said that I could compromised the mission because of our relationship" Steve said looking more angry than sad.

"well, I guess you have the report for the mission?" Nat said looking at Steve with sad eyes.

"here" Steve said. After Nat finished reading the report she looked at you and let out a long sigh before saying

"well it looks like we are going to bring home HYDRA super soldier that still has no memory of who he is our where he is. The kind of missions we loved to do" she said before standing up and telling you that you were guys leaving in 20.

"crap"


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the tower you and Natasha were in the car, Natasha on the wheel. She kept on looking at you with a face that can only be describe as worried or even fear. You got enough of that look and decided to ask Nat what was bothering her so much

"what?" you said a little angry.

"what?" she said.

"why do you keep looking at me like that?!" you said turning to her.

"like what?" she said like you were crazy.

"Nat, you haven't stop looking at me with that face! You look worried! Why? Ever since Steve mentioned Bucky you stared to act weird!" you said almost snapping at her. She let out a sigh before answering.

"is because we are about to meet with The fucking Winter Soldier! He has memories problems because HYDRA thought it was a great idea to do that! So I'm sorry If I can't take my mind out of it! Also is the fact that for some reason they want him. But I'm not looking at you with worry is just that you seem rather calm" she said before looking at you when she stopped at a red light.

"okay. I never thought that I would see you freaking out like you just did. Also I had my breakdown in my room when we were getting ready. And he is scary for what I've read in his report. Remember Washington? Dude I cried when Fury said that he was there to kill! Trust me I'm fucking scared but just want to act normal when we see him. He can smell fear! So I'm practicing my 'I'm cool with a former assassin in the room' face" you said relaxing after telling her everything.

"well, to be honest with you I'm rather impressed that you look better than I do right now. And we are here" she said after stopping the car in front of a big old building that looks like is about to fall.

"oh shit" you said unbuckling the seatbelt.

"yeah" Nat said getting out of the car.

"well let's do this"

You both enter the building, he was hiding in the last floor. You were shaking a little when you were on the last floor. Nat making her way to the room, she told you to keep moving. Once you guys were in front of the room you didn't know what to do. _Do we just knock or we burst in like the badass girls we fucking are?._ You thought but soon your question was answer when Nat knocked the door with her face regretting that move.

Shit. There was a noise coming from inside. You could hear footsteps coming towards the door, you knew he was going to open the door anytime soon, but you didn't know what to do so you just stood there before given Nat a look that said you were scared.

Before the door opened you her him stop in track and hesitation while the door slowly open to show him shirtless with his long hair covering his face. He looked hot and you wanted to stop staring at his bare chest but you couldn't fucking move. Nat spoke first.

"hello" she said. He didn't said anything he just kept looking at both of you trying to figure out who you to were.

"umm…we are here to help you out. We know who you are" Nat said. But apparently was the wrong thing to say to someone who hasn't been with HYDRA to remove his memory all over again. Because before Nat could say anything else he was close the door running back inside.

"shit! Wrong move" Nat said before grabbing her gun kicking the door trying to catch him. You did the same thing, grab your gun and try to catch him before he disappeared again. And you know it was hard to get a hold on a ghost like the Winter Soldier.

Once you were inside he had out on a shirt and was ready to jump from the window when Nat stopped him by telling him to stop, which he didn't he jumped from the window and landed flawlessly on the ground. You both ran to the window to see were he was heading he looked up and he winked at you before disappearing in front of your eyes.

"crap! The fucker ran away again! He was ready" Nat was angry.

"okay that was fast! Who gets dress that fast and what does he have in the bag" you said looking around for any clues. You needed to know where he has heading.

"I don't know, but I do know that we are in big trouble when we get back" she said heading to the car.

/

"sir, he just ran back inside and jumped from the window and disappeared" you said again. When the two of you got to the secret facility of S.H.I.E.L.D. You were giving the report of the mission to Fury. Steve was there sitting listening on how bad the mission went he looked worried that his best friend was out of the radar again. You felt guilty that he was feeling that way.

Fury was mad at both of you but he knew that someone like him wasn't easy to capture but that doesn't mean that he was letting you guys without a punishment. You knew that you were his best agents and S.H.I.E.L.D was now just a little group of people left since the incident in Washington. Fury told you and Natasha that you both were now going to be part on the team to track him down.

You went back to your room but not before spending the rest of the day working for the new locations were he could have run to hide. Once you opened the door to your apartment you kicked your shoes and walked to your room putting you gun a badge on the nightstand. You went to the bathroom and took a relaxing shower. While in the shower you remember his eyes. Those blue eyes that seem to take you away from reality. You shock you head trying to forget but you found yourself going back to those eyes. When you were done, you went to your room and ready to go to bed. It wasn't hard to fall asleep.

You were in a room that seem familiar to you in a way. You walked toward the glass that showed another room. And there he was. You saw him there shirtless inside a capsule. There were doctors around him with needles there were big machines. You looked around a saw officers wearing a green uniform. Then you look to your other side and saw on of the doctors coming to the room and in front of the panel. You saw him pressing some buttons. And the big machines in the other room were moving.

He was awake now looking stray to the glass like if he was looking right at you because you knew the glass didn't allowed it. They injected him something, they put something in his mouth never questioning what it was. He was just looking straight never looking away. When they were done the guy in front of the panel was told to continue. And so he press on button and the machine around his head, before you could guess what was going on he was screaming, you didn't want to see but for some reason you would move. You couldn't look away not even flinching by hearing him scream. Before you knew it, he was quiet again. They had erased his memory again. After that everyone there left and one of the officers looked at. Then smiled and made his way towards you.

"what you just say y/n, was how we made our best weapon stay emotionless. That is why he is great he doesn't show emotions towards his victims. Now honey we better get you to your room. Tomorrow is going to be another day of training" the man said.

"yes sir" you said you sounded so young. Get pick you up and took your room it was in the highest levels of the building you guessed because it took forever to get there. Once in your room he help you get in bed. "sleep tight my little princess" the man said.

"goodnight dad".


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, June 27, 2016

6:06 PM

You woke up sweating, confused, and scared. You didn't know what that dream meant you were scared to death because it felt so real. You called father to the man. You don't even know who he is you never seen that face before. You knew he couldn't be your father. Your parents died in an accidents when you were little, you spend most of your childhood in the orphanage you ended up at. When you were just 2 years your aunt and uncle came from Italy to take you home. They went through a lot as a kid. You didn't went back to sleep, you couldn't even if you tried. That dream meant something and you were going to find out what it meant. After a couple of minutes you remembered one more thing, you saw the Winter Soldier being brainwashed. You felt cold when images flashed through your head, how serious he was, emotionless, his cries.

It was hard to concentrate at work when the dream kept on coming back, but the worst part was that new images were appearing in your head. There where ones where you could see yourself running away from something, someone. There were other were it was you at a shutting range, and he was there looking. You and him; training, running, shutting, killing, and staring at each other. Everything felt so real, that you stared to question yourself. What was going on with you? You didn't know.

It was around 5PM and you were tired. You let yourself fall on the sofa at the tower. You were so close to falling asleep when Natasha came in the room.

"hey, you okay there y/n?" she asked.

"nope" you said not opening your eyes to look at her. She sat on the edge on the sofa.

"I know you have been working hard but you look like you didn't sleep at all last night" she said. You sat, now looking at her.

"I didn't" you said. You were going to tell her. She was your best friend, she was like your sister. "I had a weird dream last night, and all day I've been having like these flashbacks" you said.

"what about?" she said sounding worried, but also serious about the topic at hand.

"umm…" shit. You told her everything. Not missing any details.

"so yeah, that's about everything" you said after you told her everything. She was silent throughout the whole thing, always looking at your eyes. And then she finally spoke.

"well, damn y/n. That is pretty weird" she said.

"I know, I have no idea why I'm having this flashbacks. It feels like I had a secret life" you said laughing a little to yourself.

"well, how about we get some pizza and after that you go to bed?" she suggests, giving you a small smile.

"sure, that sounds great"

/

It's been 2 months, since the first dream. You were still having those dreams, you were always wake up at the middle of the night sweating, or screaming. Something they were more personal you thought. He was always there. Also the man you kept on calling dad was there. Since the dreams/nightmares started, you had change. Even the team could see the difference in you. You were always tired, you never went out with them anymore. Everything was just work. Natasha and Clint were always there for you. They reminded you all the time that you had to eat, train, and sleep. If they didn't, you might as well be dead by this point.

Today you decided to work extra hours. Although Nat tried to take to get you out of there, it didn't work. You were still tracking Bucky down, and it was hard. You were stating at the screen, with no coordinates that could locate him. Then something stoke you. You stared typing fast, you were looking for his report. You were going to see how he moved, you thought it was genius. It was. You were reading his report, and you saw a name that seemed familiar to you. You looked the name up; John Garrett. His report was classified, even for your level. That mane you more curious to know who he was. But you couldn't access to his report, so you did the only thing in mind. You hacked S.H.I.E.L.D again. After 5 minutes, you were finally able to read all reports, even the higher than the one you were looking for. Once you opened it you were found with a face. His face. The man you called father in all your dreams. He was dead. He was S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA. He used to be one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents along with Agent Coulson. How come that after all the time you were working here never saw him, if they had just found out about him 2 years ago. There wasn't much information about him and his HYDRA work.

You spend the rest of the night reading reports after reports involving HYDRA, you even went through your own, but there wasn't much information either. You were questioning everything. Your past, you real family, HYDRA. There was one more report, it was dated around a month before S.H.I.E.L.D has even made contact with you. When you opened it, there were 2 names that you weren't ready to see. Black Widow and Hawkeye. They did the mission. Objective: bring you in. You read the whole report it didn't said much about you, but a lot of HYDRA secret work. Apparently HYDRA was trying to come back. And you were there, they were looking for you. It didn't made any sense, you were brought in a month later. You were done reading, you printed out, and left to you room. You needed more answers, and you were going to get them.

Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

You barely slept, you couldn't stop thinking about what you had find out. You had so many questions, you didn't know who you were anymore, you past now seem blurry, the trust towards Natasha, Clint, and even Fury was slowly leaving your heart. You felt hurt that they were involved in something that involved your real past, and who you really were.

It was around 8:30AM, and you knew that Natasha was awake now, and so was everyone in the tower. You got ready to face Natasha and Clint first. You were putting your pants when JARVIS' voice scared you, making you stumble a little.

"Miss y/n, Director Fury has required a last minute meeting. And is about to start. He wants you and the rest of the team too" JARVIS said.

Great timing. You thought. "okay. Thanks JARVIS" you reply. You were going to get your answers rather soon that you thought.

Once ready you made your way to the room. The whole team was there, apparently you were the last one to get there. With folder in hand you made your way towards the end of the table. Every meeting Nat, Clint, and you always sat together but you didn't felt like being close to them. And apparently, everyone seem to look confused on how far you were seating, and how angry you looked.

"so….Director, was is this about?" Bruce was the first to speak, sensing the tension in the room.

"someone hacked S.H.I.E.L.D's database last night, and that person unlocked every rank possible of security" Fury said.

Crap. But how did they know someone hacked them!. And then you remembered, you helped them to create a detector that when someone try to hack the database they wouldn't know that even if they try covering up they would know. They would know from where they hacked.

"do we know who hacked the database? But I'm guessing that you think it was me? Just so you know, it wasn't me. I haven't hacked S.H.I.E.L.D in months now" tony said. He was smirking now.

"we know it wasn't you. But the problem is an agent or someone with the access of S.H.I.E.L.D did" Fury said. You were sweating and didn't even know why. You were ready to tell Fury everything this morning, but they knowing they were hacked made you fell weird.

"what HYDRA again?" Steve said sounding annoyed.

"we believe so" Fury said.

The meeting was about you, but they didn't know that you decided to tell them the truth and get your answers now. You were getting impatient pretty fast.

"It wasn't HYDRA who hacked the database" you said loud enough from where you were sitting so everyone could hear you.

"what makes you say that Agent y/l/n?" Fury said. Looking at you confused. Like everyone else in the room.

"what do you mean by that?" Clint said. You felt like he said what everyone else wanted to say.

"I mean that HYDRA wasn't the one who hacked S.H.I.E.L.D" you said. You were ready to let it out.

"then who was it Agent?" Fury said. Sounding rather annoyed.

"me" you said standing up still holding your folder.

"what?!" everyone said looking at you confused.

"before you guys get all freaky and start to attack, I was doing research on Bucky. And it led me to some things I couldn't access so I decided to hack S.H.I.E.L.D to find out even more. I needed to know how he moved how he acted after every time they wiped him, and later send him to missions. To see if he had a pattern. But I didn't get any of that. But what I did find rather weird was this" you said. Throwing the folder at the center of the table. Steve grabbed it, he opened the folder after a couple of second of checking it he looked around then looked at Fury, then Clint, and Natasha. His looked was hard. Like saying 'how could you'. And then he looked at you with more od a soft look. He stood up then gave the folder to Fury.

"you have a big storm coming" he said before making his way towards you. To be honest you were confused by his actions. He got to you and stood there not saying a word. He was waiting for Fury to say something.

"y/n, can we talk in private?" Fury said. His voice low, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"why? Let them know too. Although I believe Natasha and Clint know about it already" you said harshly looking at them.

"what is it? Director?" Natasha said standing up.

"her past" he said and with that Clint and Natasha look at you looking scared, and worried.

"y/n, we.." Natasha stared but stopped not knowing what to say.

"ummm…can someone explain to us what is going on here?" tony said looking like a lost puppy.

"they lied to me. About who I am, where am from, and everything I once thought I had it was never mine" by this point you wanted to cry, but you didn't let yourself do it.

"what are you talking about?" tony said looking at you. "what is she saying? Why is she saying this?!" tony was now looking at Fury.

"we lied to you to protect you. When we got to you, you were hurt and you were on a coma. You forgot everything except your name. before you woke up we gave you a background. We still don't know how you manage to forget when you woke up and hospital, but we were thankful you did. We did it for you own good" fury said looking tired, not really caring that you knew the truth.

"were you protecting me or were you protecting you and S.H.I.E.L.D?" you said but you were trying not to sound so weak. Fuck you were shocked by what Fury had just told you. Everything a fucking lie. You were angry, sad, confused, and the worst thing you could fell. You felt betrayed by your family. Natasha nor Clint were looking at you. They knew everything, after all these years they never told you. They have wanted to but not allowed to do so was hard. You knew that but it still hurt like hell that you so called friends lied to you for so long. Especially about who you really were.

"both" Fury said looking at you. The whole room was quite for a second before Tony spoke

"then, was is her real backstory? And why do you wanted her so bad? Tony asked while taking a hold of the so forgotten folder giving the rest of the team a look.

"she is the daughter of one of the greatest agents S.H.I.E.L.D once had" Fury stared to say.

"what?!" you were far from confused now.

"they were a great team, most people were afraid of them. They were always on the blacklists of every idiot that tried to destroy the world. That made them always be in danger. They fall in love and got married. Then they had you. They retired but they helped only when it was something really serious. You were 6 months old when HYDRA attacked them at their home. They didn't know they had a baby in the house. The thing is they were killed but torture before they died. We were late. They had left the house a mess and you were no where to be found. But we knew HYDRA had you. And we never stopped looking. When we finally had you, it was late. They was only some things left but there was no one of a high rank to be taken. I never meant for you to find out. And I'm sorry that you had to find out this way" Fury said. You were crying, not caring about a thing. Things were making sense know. Why you called him father, why you were having dreams were you were HYDRA. You were being trained as a soldier.

"That can explain every dream I had since that day" you whisper not realizing that you had say it at loud.

"what day y/n?" Steve asked. He was holding you while you cried. He was worried about you.

"since the day I saw James…I mean Bucky" you said a bit lauder.

"but why would you? Don't tell me they had you when they had him!" Sam finally having a voice during this mess.

"they did. I was there when they wiped him. I use to train with him. I would see him training with others. And I was always training. But there are some that are more of a whole memory. Like were he is talking about the 40's. there were times were they wouldn't erased his memory for a period of time to see how we would do. But he would always remember bits. And they would wipe him again. I guess we were close. I was a kid though so much of them are just Garret talking to me. And helping me train. It was hard. And I guess that also explains some of my scars" you said finally letting out almost everything you had dreamt. They were things left out.

You stud up and left the room you were tired, every ones eyes were on you. You just wanted to go to bed. You finally knew the story, the real story. Once you were at you room you cried yourself to sleep. You knew things were going to change. Fuck, they were already. The truth of who you really were out. But you needed more information. You needed to know things that only one person would know. You needed him to tell you what he could remember about you, HYDRA, and more importantly about what was your deal with him. They were some dreams that you would see yourself as a teenager around him trying not to look shy. When training the slight touch of his hands on you would made you blush, and it would make lose your concentration. But never really affecting him like it did to you.  
You needed to know more about his point of view. Why the fuck were you so close to him, when he wouldn't even know who he was, who you were. But you need more, you fucking did.

You needed to find Bucky


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since that day. When Fury told you everything he knew about you. And for a whole week no one has bring that up. Everything is normal though, the guys don't act like something is wrong. The thing that has change is your relationship with Natasha and Clint. You haven't talk to them for a week, unless is work related. And the thing with you searching for Bucky hasn't been great, you can't seem to find the freaking soldier!

You are staring at your computer right now, and the screen reads 'no match'. It is really getting tiring, you can't seem to get any hints. Is lunch time so you decide to go out. You walk to your favorite diner not to far from the tower. It's nice outside, and you feel good. Not far from the diner you feel like someone is watching you. You decide to walk close to a store so you can see who is walking behind you. There is not a lot of people which is kind of weird because is lunch time and you are in Manhattan. So you were able to see a guy in a brown jacket, boots, shaggy looking jeans, glasses and a cap. There was also people in suits so he was the one to catch your eye. You got to the diner and one of the waitress that you knew smile at you and you told her to give you the usual. You saw the guy again and he sat at the corner of the diner were it was kind of dark. You could see him and he could see you too. He wasn't looking at you though.

You were finished eating, you were ready to leave. You paid, then you stood up. Heading out, you glanced to the guy. He was talking to the waitress. And then you notice, his fucking hand was metal.

Your heart was racing trying to escape from chest. You wanted to see his face to be really sure it was him. But before that could happened, you walked out. He was also leaving. Once when you were outside walking you passed another store to see the reflection. He was indeed following you and now you were sure that it was Bucky. You had found him. Well actually he found you. And then something stoked you. Why the fuck was he following you?!

You were now close to the tower, but decided to go to the parking lot behind the tower. And now on the reflection of the windows it was obvious that he knew that you were being followed and he didn't cared. He was walking rather fast. The parking lot wasn't full nor empty so there was to much space for you to try to hide. You stopped in track and so did he. You turned around hesitant. And there he was, Bucky. Standing in front of you. He wasn't close but wasn't far neither. It was quiet between you to for a while, but you decided to change that by you speaking

"so, why are you following me?" you tried to say confidently but did worked out that way.

"I don't really know, to be honest sometimes I act without really having control of myself" he said. Damn his voice is so hot. Hey! Stop! He is dangerous!. You thought.

"well, do you even know who I am or do you remember me from the day we tried to bring you in?" you said. But you regretted saying those words. Now you were scared that he will run again. But for your surprise he didn't.

"kinda. And yeah I remember you from that day. After that day, well you've been in my flashbacks. So I guess we've met before" he said looking sad. You think you might know he feels.

"well since that day I've actually been having some flashbacks too. About you and….HYDRA" you said with a small voice. You wanted to cry because you were still trying to swallow the truth of who you really were.

"what? HYDRA? Me?. Were we training and running in those flashbacks?" he said now he was closing the gap between you two. Nor to close though. You looked up when he that

"y-yeah. H-how did you know? Did you had those too?" you said.

"yeah you were younger though. I believe you were a kid, but there are some were you look more of 15-16 years old" he said. He was looking at you with a searching face.

"oh my God. I cant believe it. You actually remember that?" you said not really believing what he just said.

"well its been almost 2 years or maybe more since I was last wiped by them" he said. Every time he mentioned HYDRA he sounded angry. It scared a little.

"so you remember enough to know who you are and stuff?" you asked.

"yeah" that's all he said.

"Bucky, do you know what my job is and for who I work?" you asked. If he knows enough he can go to hydra to be helped.

"yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D. why? Are you trying to take me in again?" he was smirking. The bastard was challenging you to try to catch him!

"yeah. You know enough. We can help you. And you can help me" you said.

"what you mean help you?" he said.

"well, I just found out who I really am. I can tell you everything if you come with me" you said.

"I don't know, what if they try to use me as a weapon again! I am an assassin after all! I've killed a lot of people and I hate it! I hate them for doing this to me" he said. He sounded angry but he looked tired and scared.

"they wont I wont allow Fury to do that to you" you said. For some reason your heart was pounding hard. And so you grab his metal hand slowly while looking at him. You wanted to let him know that you were saying the truth. He looked down to his metal hand, and then looked at you.

"okay. Ill go y/n" he said. You looked at him. He just shorten you name! and it sounded right.

"what?" you asked you were shocked though.

"umm…I…I just remember calling you that so yeah" he said not looking at you. He was embarrassed.

"its okay I actually remember that know" you were blushing now.

"okay lets go we better get going. Time to take you Steve. He is going to be happy and worried" you said trying to change the topic

"yeah. I remember him always being there for me" he said smiling to the memories a little.

"well be ready to the questions, but if is to much ill stopped them. Although I feel like the rest of them are going to act like they want to attack you. But don't worry okay. Ill be there" you said walking to the elevator.

Well this is going to be interesting. You thought as you pressed the button to the penthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a month since you brought Bucky to the tower. It was really weird if you're being honest, once the elevator's door opened you walked Bucky to the big leaving room were everyone was relaxing. The first one to notice your presence and Bucky was Steve. He stood up looking shocked and then stared walking slowly towards you and Bucky. You looked at Bucky, he looked scared and worried. So you hold his hand and gave it a nice squeeze. He relaxed a bit when he felt you hand on his. After Steve started walking, everyone else realized that you guys were there. Everyone was shocked and they were all standing looking at Bucky. After a few seconds Steve got closer to Bucky, giving him a big hug. It was cute to see it but also really weird seeing to very hot, big guys so close. You were moved by the sight. After that, everyone had they're questions. So you told everyone how he decided to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. the hardest to explain was how did you got to find him. Neither of you wanted to tell the truth of how things were between you two. Wish neither of you knew. So you just told them that you finally found him in an old building close were you and Nat failed to get him.

After all of that you took Bucky to S.H.I.E.L.D, and they all freaked when the saw him but Fury told everyone to calm the fuck down! You were there when Bucky had to get tested by some doctors. You were there when he started training as a new S.H.I.E.L.D agent/spy. You were there when moved to the tower with everyone else because Fury told Tony to keep him there. When he had nightmares, you will go to his room and listen to him when he wanted to tell you about his nightmares or when he remember something else. The thing was you were always there for Bucky not matter for what.

It was a Saturday morning, and you were training in the gym alongside with Steve. You guys had gotten pretty close since the day you found Bucky. He is grateful because you brought his best friend back to him. So since that they every time he can hang out with you he will make the best of it. You were finished training when Bucky came in trough the gym doors.

"Hi buck, how are you?" you ask when you saw him

"Oh Hi y/n. hi Steve. You guys done with training?" Bucky asked

"well yeah were about to leave, and I was going to ask y/n if she wanted to get some breakfast" Steve said looking at you with a cute smile.

"sure, I'll like that" you said smiling back at him. You didn't feel like he was asking you out on a date. It wasn't the first time you guys went out for breakfast or lunch together. You knew that you relationship with Steve was just in a friendly way. After all Nat, Clint and you weren't in good terms still. But Bucky didn't know that, and he felt weird hearing Steve said that.

"oh. Okay so… okay. Well see you later guys then" Bucky said not looking at you. He walked towards the lockers to put his bag.

"okay well bye Buck" you said looking at Bucky. You felt weird but you didn't worried, so you let it slip.

/

" so how are thing with Bucky and you?" Steve asked smirking at you.

"what you mean? Dude do you think we are dating?" you asked feeling a little awkward. You did had a bit of a crush but that was it. You didn't know if it was because of the dreams/memories or because of hoe close you were with Bucky. You didn't know how he felt towards you or anything.

You guys haven't really talked about your past. So yeah you can say you were caught off guard with that question.

"yeah, I mean none of us is blind. You two are really close. And Bucky seemed kinda of weird when I said I was taking you out for breakfast. I think he thought I was asking out on a date" he said laughing a little at the end.

"look we are not dating or anything like that. We are just close because we went almost through the same thing so we kinda just trust each other in another level. But that's it!" you said defending yourself.

"okay. If you say so. Okay so…" Steve said before being cut off by the ringing of his phone

"hello? Yeah why?...okay….yes…got it. We'll be there"

"who was it?" you asked

"we are going on a mission right now. You, Sam, Wanda, Vision, me and….and Bucky. So lets go" he said before standing and paying.

"well lets hope Bucky is ready for this" you said before standing and following Steve out of the diner

It was going to be some mission.


	7. Chapter 7

The mission was to destroy a new found HYDRA base, but only you and Steve knew that. You didn't guys were told not to mention more about the mission, just that it was a extraction of some important documents. It wasn't exactly a lie, that was the mission but there was no need to them to know it was HYDRA. Especially since it was Bucky's first mission since he decided to do the right thing.

This mission was going to be a challenge to almost everyone in the team. Wanda was made by HYDRA, Sam had to fight HYDRA when they destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D and almost Washington DC, Vision…I don't think he will be affected by this mission. But for sure Steve, Bucky, and you are going to be the most affected by this. 2 ex-HYDRA assassins and once super soldier that lost his best friend by them. Yeah, it was going to be hard. But only Steve and you will know, so let hope for the best.

We were traveling to another country, Ecuador, small country. Borders with Peru, and Colombia. Apparently HYDRA was now trying to turn the country into they're main secret place. Because of how the country is still in development. You were close to landing so Steve decided to go over the whole plan.

"okay guys, we are about to land in Guayaquil, Ecuador. Today we are going to check some possible places were the "secret" place is. We are going to be divided by groups. Wanda, and Sam; you two are going to take the first location. y/n, Bucky and me are going to take the other one. Vision I want you to take a look around the whole city, and tomorrow will get to strike. First thing, we are going to the hotel and change" Steve said before taking a seat and buckling his belt. We were ready to land.

/

The hotel was really nice, good thing you knew Spanish. You were really good at learning languages when you wanted to learn them. It came in handy at the time of asking the receptionist where guys could eat something good. There was a lot of seafood dishes, and all of them were so good. We all liked it. So when were ready to leave, Steve gave everyone they're locations. We went our separate ways. I was wondering how Sam, was going to handle the Spanish. He knows some words, but not enough to make a whole sentence. I started laughing by the thought of him getting all frustrated. Steve, and Bucky were looking at me weird.

"y/n? what's so funny doll?" Bucky said looking at you with a small smile on his face.

"your laughing quite hard" Steve added

"well I was just thinking how…how….Sam would look all frustrated not knowing what to say in Spanish! Hahahaha….." now you were full on laughing!

They were looking at you then, for the first time you heard Bucky laughing….

 _You were in a room, it was super hot in the room. You were dirty and sweaty. It looks like you were training. You hear a door opening, and you look behind you when you see him. The Winter Soldier. In his usual uniform. He looks dirty too. And sweaty. Well what a view, combat boots, those black pants, and he is wearing a white shirt. And is tight, really tight. Damn he looks good. You were brought back to the real world when he started talking_

 _"you've improved. Good" he said_

 _"well I have to improve. Otherwise dad would be mad at me again. And I don't like it when he gets all pissed because I cant defeat you or at least give you a hard time" you said rolling your eyes_

 _"you know he wants you to make you strong enough so he can put you out on missions" he said walking to the only chair in the room_

 _"yeah, I know. But I just turned 16. and he still thinks my powers are not strong enough to fight on missions. I can do it. But you are to damn hard to defeat" you said sighing_

 _"you just need to practice more with your powers if you want them to get stronger. You are good at fighting hand to hand but, there is no need to use your powers on me" he said_

 _"yeah, whatever. So are we going to train again or what? I really would like to take a shower. I'm all dirty" you said looking down at yourself. You didn't like it when he got to see you looking all dirty_

 _"I think we both feel like that. But we have to go out and train again but this time they want you to use a bit of your powers towards objects" he said standing up._

 _"okay lets go" you said sounding sarcastically happy. And that's when you first listen to him laugh for a couple of seconds. For the first time since you met him he was finally showing emotions. Towards you. You!. You felt damn special. Once outside everything was quite again. You were ready to show this people your powers during training._

….Steve was talking to you now.

"hey y/n, you okay there? You got super quite? Something wrong?" Steve asked sounding worried

"hm? I'm..okay. Yeah fine. Sorry I was thinking about something" you lied

"okay then, lets go we have a mission to do" Bucky said

"right. Lets go" you said looking at Bucky.

It was the first time you've had a memory come back like that. It was different that the others. This time was actually one close when fury got a hold of you. It was weird. You didn't like the feelings you were having right now. You felt like your heart was beating faster than normal. And all because of a memory of Bucky. This was going to be a long mission…


	8. Chapter 8

We finally got to the location. It was hard to get here. you had to ask a lady where the streets met and what was the fastest way to get there just by walking. Steve tried first but the lady didn't understood any of what he was trying to say. So that's when you step in. they've never seen you or heard you speak another language, so for them to listen to you speaking Spanish like if it were your first language was a nice thing to watch. Or so they told you afterwards. But now you were in front of a big building.

"okay, we're going to check the place out. Bucky, go with y/n look for another entrance. I'm going through this door. Tell me if there's anything out of place" Steve said.

"okay, be careful Steve. I'll tell you if there is anything that can seem like a clue" you said.

"okay. Let's go" Steve said

/

"okay we found a door but is locked. It looks like has been locked from inside" Bucky said

"okay that means some one might be using this building. Don't break anything, if we do something when they come back they can see some one broke in. so don't break the door. Wait for me okay. Ill tell you if I need help" Steve said

"roger that" you and Bucky said at the same time. Bucky was starting to smile when….

 _Bucky was standing with your father. He was in a room. The room. The room were they did things to him. But this time it wasn't him seating in the chair. It was you. You were being tied up by the doctor. You looked scared. You were just a little kid. You were what, 12-13? He didn't don't. they weren't going to brainwashed you. No. they were going to do worst than that. They were going to experiment with your new found powers. The thing is, you had find out your powers while training with him. He to train with you because they wanted you at his level before you turned 16. so when Bucky had thrown a knife towards you, you covered yourself with your hands. But what happened next was unexpected, the knife stopped mid air. You stopped it. You made a gesture towards Bucky, and that sent the knife towards him. The training stopped and the next thing you knew, you were seating in the room you were so scared of. They stated to get the injections ready. Big ass needles, were about to be inserted in your arm. Having a meltdown wasn't a strong statement to use on how you were feeling. Before you could scream and protest they put a belt in your mouth. And then they put 3 big ass needles in each arm. It hurts so bad that you were crying. After that you thought they were done. But you were wrong. They use a machine on you that you have never seen. From Bucky's POV, you were about to pass out. He wanted to take you out of there but he couldn't do that. He started to move a lot. Switching from his left leg to his right. They were about to do things to you. And he didn't want to be there. While he was thinking this. You started to scream. You were screaming because the injections they had put you were doing something to you. Things around you started to levitate. Things in the room were shacking. And then your hands were shining. It was a dark purple. And your eyes. Your eyes were fucking turning black. And just like your powers were expanding everything stopped. Everything stopped. The things fell from the air. You had pass out. And they made Bucky leave. And go back. He couldn't sleep. He started to regret have thrown you that knife…_

"Guys, everything is clear. This is the place tough, there are some computers. I got the hard drive in the drive. Lets go" Steve said. Bringing Bucky back form his new found memory.

"okay. Hey Buck you okay there? You look lost" you said. You notice when he spaced out. He had that look when you had your memories come back. So you knew he had one back too. You wanted to ask. But you didn't want to be so noisy.

"yeah, I'm good. Lest get on front" Bucky said.

"okay lets go"

/

It was night time. Once every one was at the hotel again, you guys shared info. Nothing was out of place with the other location. Vision brought info from cameras close were the building Steve checked was. There was footage of people coming in and out of the building. After everyone went to the rooms Steve stopped you. He wanted to tell you that he found a the HYDRA symbol in one of many screens of the computers. It was indeed HYRDA. Steve then went to do some calls. He was reporting the missions progress. You went to the room you shared with Wanda. Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Vision shared a big room. You really wanted to know what were the sleeping arrangement. You just had a image of every single one of them in the same bed cuddling. It made you laugh every time.

"so how was Sam's Spanish? Did he had to use it?" you said with a smirk on your face

"oh my gosh, it was so funny to see him all angry! I was trying so hard not to laugh! Hahaha…" Wanda said. Now she wasn't holding it anymore. You started laughing with her.

"I wonder how bad it was. Well we better go to bed tomorrow we have a busy day. Night Wanda" you said seating on you bed turning the lights of.

"yeah I know. Night y/n" Wanda said.

You really wanted to stay awake. You wanted to talk to Bucky. But you knew that if he always told you when the memories were important. So with that thought you drift off to a nice sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Lets say that the mission went well. No much fighting, we got want we needed, and we are taking both of the main suspects with us so S.H.I.E.L.D can do whatever they want with them. I didn't care. But the things is that part of the mission went great, but the other part didn't went so well. It actually went to hell. Don't know what I'm talking about? Okay let's start from here…

We had finally managed to get the bad guys and we were getting ready to leave, that is until one of the idiots started talking

"If you think we are going to talk once you take us to whoever is in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D you are so wrong. We are strong agents. We are fucking HYDRA!" yeah, that is what he said, the fucker said HYDRA. HYDRA!. In front of Bucky, and Wanda.

Steve punched the guy, and knocked him out. And that is when everything went to hell. Wanda was the first one to ask

"Is it true? Are they HYDRA? y/n?" Wanda was looking at me. She looked like she was about to fucking kill someone. _Why you ask me! Ask Steve! I don't wanna die!_. I thought.

"umm…uh..I…yeah. They are" I looked at Steve. And that is when I noticed that Bucky was shaking with a lost look is his eyes. Shit. He was about to have an episode!. And I was right.

"Bucky are y…" Steve didn't got to finish before Bucky interrupt him by saying

"you are my mission" and he was about to start shooting his gun before Wanda took it away using her powers.

He looked at Wanda ready to fight her but before that he sprinted towards Steve. He tackled him to the ground. The problems is Vision, and Sam weren't here they left first with the files, so we didn't had any more trouble. So only Wanda and I were left to help Steve and Buck…actually the Winter Soldier, right now Bucky is not here.

So Wanda used her powers again to throw Bucky across the room, it worked. I dashed next to Steve he looked a little disorientated. I tried to sit him up but not before I see Wanda being pushed and sent to the wall behind her. Bucky had thrown a knife towards Wanda, she dodged by using magic but that wasn't Bucky's idea. He was distracting her so he could dash towards her and knock her out. Which he did. That is when he stared walking towards me. I stood up, ready to fight. He threw the first punch. I dodged. We started fighting and that's when I felt it. I felt every memory of us fighting coming back. It startled me so I didn't notice when Bucky threw a punch and knocked me to the ground. He put his metal hand around my neck. He was looking in my eyes. I grabbed his hand with both of my hands he had me pinned down with his body. I was about to pass out.

"Buck, please stop, this is not you. Sor…sorry we lied about the mission" i tried to talk to him.

It seriously hurt me physically and mentally. I've never had to deal with Bucky and his episodes like this. I was about to give up when I felt myself getting hot. Shit. My eyes turned black and my hands were radiating a dark purple light. And that's when I sent Bucky flying across the room knocking him out. I stood up. I looked around and I saw Wanda laying down I went to checked on her. She was breathing. That was good. Then on Steve. He was also breathing. I relaxed. My eyes turned normal again but my hands were still surrounded by the dark purple light. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath. And then I opened my eyes. No more magic.

I tried to wake up Steve. After a couple of seconds he finally started to respond.

"umm…what happened? Shot! Where is Bucky?" he tried to sit up "bad idea. Ugh. My head. Are you okay? Oh my God! Your neck is turning purple! Did he did that to you?" Steve was freaking out. I have forgotten that my neck was going to bruise sooner or later. I paid no attention to it.

"I'm okay. I..u…knocked Bucky he is find though. I think" I said glancing back where Bucky was laying hopefully breathing. Steve finally sat up, and made his way towards Bucky when he notice Wanda.

"she is fine I already checked on her" he looked at me and then turn again to go check on Bucky. He was breathing. _Good I thought I killed him for a minute_. Steve called in and told everything that had happened. We were ordered to go back ASAP. So we did.

/

I wasn't joking went I said that everything went to hell. So yeah. Now we are at the tower we all are in the little lab were we are being checked for any traumas. Everyone was okay. Yeah they were going to have a fat ass bump on their head and a headache but that was it. But Bucky was still unconscious. He was not in a coma or anything but the hit was harder on him. And that is when Steve decided to ask how it happened. _Shit everyone is looking at me. Thanks Steve._

"uh…well Bucky was going to kill me I was about to pass out when my powers decided to make an appearance, and I sent Bucky across the room. I had no choice. I was scared" I said touching my neck.

"I understand. We do. Don't worry" Tony said. "okay we gotta see if frosty here has something that is going to affect him more" tony said looking at Steve. Before leaving the lab Tony and Bruce gave me medicine so the purple on my neck can decrease a little, and some pain killers.

Once I was inside of my room, took a long shower going to trough what has happened this week. And then I remembered. The reason I almost die was because I had some of my memories back. Fighting Bucky for the first time like that brought back all those times they made us train together. The more I thought about those days, I stopped thinking about the adrenaline, but the heat of his body pressed to mine. When he would attack me from behind and his arms would grab me and hold me tight to his body.

The weight of his body when he would pin me down and God when he did all of that without a shirt. Shit at this point I didn't even realize that I was indeed touching myself with the thoughts of Bucky being so close to me. I know that part of me back then had the hots for Bucky. But I don't believe he had any kind of feelings towards me. But that didn't stop me from fantasizing about him even more, but this time this weren't my memories, this was my mind playing tricks on me. I needed more so unconsciously I started to use my powers to make that Bucky was there with me touching. there was no one once I open my eyes but I could still feel him. His hands, his lips, his breath on my neck, and God his whole naked body pressing from behind. I was a hot mess but it didn't made the trick. I needed even more. So I got out of the shower all wet and grab a towel and put it on top of my bed. I opened the second drawer of my night stand and took my dildo out. I got it from Nat. she thought that giving me a dildo for my birthday was hilarious. I've never used it after that night I decided to try it but my fingers weren't exactly enough to get me off. So I laid down. Now the felling of Bucky's weight was on top of me. I started to touch my lower area again and I was socking wet. So I spread my legs open. And slowly pushed the dildo inside of me. Damn it, it felt good. Once I started to move my had, I had forgotten that it was a dildo. I was thinking of Bucky. After a couple of minutes I decided to go faster, but my arm was getting tired so I decided that magic was my friend tonight. I used my powers to make it move by itself. Dark purple light surrounded the dildo. It was moving fast. I was so close. Before I could come I felt someone coming closer to my ear. i opened my eyes but one was there, but then the weirdest thing happened. I hear Bucky whisper to me "come for me Y/n". And that is exactly what I did. After my orgasm, I felt the dildo stop and I wasn't felling Bucky's body press to mine. After that I went to take the shower that I never got. But this time I actually finished it. I went to the kitchen, ate something, and went to my room, brush my teeth, and went to bed. I was exhausted. So sleep came easy to me.

/

The next morning I woke up so late that I wasn't even surprised to see a worried Steve entering my room. Once he saw me waking up he relaxed.

"good God, I thought you were dead you weren't answering your phone"he said looking at me. And before saying something else he stopped and a blush came across his face.

"uh…what are you blushing about?" I asked following his gaze and that's when I noticed. I have forgotten to put the stupid dildo away. Shit. _Well this is going to be fun and is going to be so embarrassing._

"ummm….okay. I just going to leave and pretend this never happened" Steve was about to leave when I stood up and stopped him

"wait. Don't tell anybody. Or I swear Steve I will hunt you down!" I said trying to sound serious but instead I started to laugh.

"why are you laughing?" Steve said to me. After a couple of seconds Steve started to laugh too. A couple of minutes went by like this. We both were now laying on top of my bed grabbing our bellies. He regained control first.

"okay it was kinda of fun, but I'm going to use this as blackmail if required" he said smirking at me.

"Captain America. Steve 'goody two shoes' Rogers, is telling me that he is going to use blackmail. And involves a dildo!. Well this is something you don't see every day" I said sitting up looking at him.

"funny. Well okay we had fun now get ready, Bucky is up and he has been asking for you. He remembers and wants to talk to you. He's been bugging me and Tony to take you to him" he said now looking serious. Finally Bucky was up. I wanted to talk to him to. I wanted to say that I was sorry for knocking him out like that. But then again he did attacked me. But it wasn't him, it was The Winter Soldier. Crap.

"okay. Ill be ready in 5. you can tell Bucky ill talk to him" I said before standing up and making my way to the bathroom.

"oh and y/n?" Steve said.

"yeah?" I said with the toothbrush in my mouth

"you better put that thing away before some one else sees it" Steve said. I can see that now he was more confidence talking about it because he is not blushing.

"yeah yeah, and that thing is called a dildo Steve, you can say it!" I said trying not to laugh

"I'm not going to say it! Now really I will leave you" Steve said before walking out of the door. _Now lets get ready to see Bucky._

 _This was going to be an interesting day._


	10. Chapter 10

Around 10 minutes after Steve had left I made my way to the kitchen, and I accidentally bumped into some one's big chest. I looked up and guess who was looking down at me?! Yup you guested it right, is not other than BUCKY!.

"sorry. Are you okay y/n?" he said while holding both of my arms with his hands.

"umm…yeah I'm fine. And it's okay I was actually the one that bumped into you" I said. I got stared to move towards the refrigerator to see what I could I eat.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened in Ecuador" he said. It almost sounded like a whisper. I turned around and he was looking at me, is like he wanted to see what would I do next.

"yeah, Steve told me that you've been asking about me since you woke up. And I was going to grab something to eat before that" I said. It was weird he was looking at me for any kind emotion that could tell him how I was feeling then. But then I noticed the way he was looking at my neck. My neck was still showing the bruises. He look sad at first, then anger, and at last sorrow. He was beating himself up because of it. I touched my neck slightly so I wouldn't hurt myself.

"don't beat yourself up Bucky, it wasn't your fa…." you were cut off by Bucky

"it was my fault. I did that to you, I almost killed Steve, Wanda, and you! How is that not my fault my hands were around your neck y/n!" he was freaking the hell out. I tried to get closer to him, but he backed away from me.

"don't. don't fucking do that. You are not going to do that! God Bucky! Is not your fault that you had one of your episodes! It was mine and Steve's. we both never said a word about the fact that they were HYDRA. That was part of my mission and I failed. You remembered and that is what we were trying to avoid" I said. now I was standing in front of Bucky. I grabbed his metal hand on mine. He tried to pull away but I didn't let him, so he gave up.

"the reason why you got your hands around my neck was because…once we started fighting I…I…I had my memories back Bucky. You and me. Training. It hit me hard and that's why I got distracted. And since yesterday after the incident, I've been having even more memories coming. All of them are good and bad. Bucky I remember everything. All of it. Every feeling. And they are still there" I said I was letting everything out. I needed to tell him everything. _I've been hiding my feelings for so fucking long. And if telling him get him to stop fucking mopping I will Fucking repeat it!_

"y/n. that doesn't change the fact that I almost kill you. Doll, you are everything to me. And just the thought of loosing you again. It just fucking hurts" he said he was now holding my cheek on his hand.

"I remember I think almost everything from our time working together. When they would take you to the labs. When he would make you do things with your powers. And when the guy said that. It just clicked something you know. Like all of what they did to me. My last mission. And I couldn't stop it" he said. I was happy to hear that he was gaining his memories back.

"that's good Buck. and together we are going to work on your episodes" I said. "well, now that we have that cleared. Can we seriously eat something? I'm starving!" I said and he just laughed.

/

Since that day Bucky and I got closer than we were before. He still had little episodes were little things might trigger The Winter Soldier. But other than that we had it managed. He was gaining his memories. He stared to remember Steve even more. He remembered who he was. What he liked and hated. He was also gaining "his cocky self back" as Steve said. Wanda never really got angry at Bucky because she knew what had happened to his mind when he became The Winter Soldier. Things were getting better with the time. Things have change around here too. Like the fact that Peter…I mean Spider-Man was now part of the team. He was what 16? He was the youngest member of the team. Which made him even more adorable to my eyes. I have gotten a liking to Peter. But our relationship was only Brother-Sister like. It's been 5 months since all the changes have been made to our lives.

I was in the gym with Peter. Tony had told him to practice his hand to hand combat. Because he is not always going to win just with his web shooter. This is what? The 3rd time I beat his ass in less than 10 minutes.

"come one Peter! You can do better than this! What's up with you?" I said helping him stand up. Again.

"It's nothing" he said going for his water bottle. _This little shit is lying to me!_

"you know that I can tell when you are lying to me right?" I said crossing my arms. "tell me Peter" I was getting angsty. _This kid is going to be the dead of me I swear!_

"y/n!" he said. Once he saw that I wouldn't stop. He cracked.

"do you remember the girl I told you about?" he said sitting down.

"yes. Is it about her? What did she do? Where does she live again?" I said. _Nobody messes with Spidey expect of me and the Tony!_

"yes is about her. And you are not going to do a thing to her! But the things is…she…is dating Flash. They announced it this morning at school. And that's what I guess has me down. I was going to ask her to go with me to Homecoming, but I guess now she is going with him" he said. He looked so sad. I knew how it felt to have feelings for the wrong person.

"hey, it's her loss. You are a great guy Peter. Don't mop about it to much. I know you've liked her since you two were kids. But there are so many girls out there that would love to date you. Why don't you ask Mary Jane to go to the dance with you? You know that she is already going because she in Yearbook. You guys can hang out!" I said trying to cheer him up a little.

"I guess. Well wanna keep training? I seriously want to beat you!" he said sounding a bit happy but I knew he was trying to hide his sadness. I didn't said anything about it. We both sat up making our way to the mat.

/

I was tired. once I reached my room I let myself fall to the floor. _I trained so much!._ I went to the bathroom ready for a nice shower. 45 minutes later I got out ready to go get some food when I hear a knock on my door.

"come in" I said. It was Bucky.

"hey Bucky. I was about to get something to eat" I said

"can we talk?" he said completely ignoring what I had just said.

"ummm sure" I said. _What would he want to talk about?_

"what's the deal between you and Parker?" he said. _What?_

"what?" I voiced my thought

"you heard me. Why were you two so close in the training room?" he said. He sounded so fucking serious. So I laughed.

"why the fuck are you laughing? I'm being serious here!"

"that's why I'm laughing you idiot! Dude do you know how old is he? 16! And why do care? Are you jealous of Peter?" I said looking at him while trying not to laugh again.

"yes! You two have been spending so much time together! y/n. I don't want any one to take you away from me! You are mine Doll!" he said. I was about to say something when he leaned in and kiss me hard on the mouth.

"mmmm" I moan. _Was this seriously happening!_ . He pushed me to the closets wall. I wrapped my legs around him. He broke the kiss.

"I'm going to show you how seriously mad I am because you've left me for Parker" he said before kissing me again. The kiss this time got even hotter than it already was. His hands where on the side of my head. Mine's where messing with his dark locks. _God I love his hair so much!_. He started to make his way to my neck. My hair was still wet from the shower so he stared to move it so he could kiss my neck. He did. Once he accomplished his goal he made his way lower this time. He was kissing my chest.

"James" I said. Once while I was getting myself off I started to get this little memories of me calling him James whenever we were alone. And he loved it so it slipped.

'what? How? Did you…?" he said looking at me

"I'll tell you later" I said before I kissed him again. That shut him up. He started to remove my tank top. And my bra along with it. He attacked my breast with his warm mouth.

"oh my God" he was seriously about to make me cum and we hadn't even start the good stuff.

"I'm taking you to the bed" he said while we made our way to my bed. Once we reached it he threw me on top of the bed, he didn't start kissing me again, not before taking his shirt and shoes off. He climbed on top of me.

"you are so beautiful Doll" he said into my ear. And he started to attack my neck again. I started to grind against his erect clothe member. He let out a groan. I moved my hands towards his pants, helping him free his cock. Once I reached the zipper, I started to pull his pants down along with his boxers. He stood up so we would take them out completely. And there he stood. Bucky in all his glory. I was checking him out, and he loved to fact that I couldn't take my eyes off his hard member. I started to lick my lips just by the thought of having him in my mouth if he let me.

"on your knees y/n" he said in a husky voice but at the same time dominate. And I did what he told me to do.

"now I want you to suck it" I grabbed his cock. _God he is huge!_. I started to stroke him before taking him in my mouth. He let out a groan, while he grabbed a chunk of my now half wet hair. I started to suck faster. I deep throated him. My hands were playing with his balls. I never stopped sucking. He then started to fuck my mouth, almost making me pull back.

"oh shit Doll. Do you like how I fuck your mouth, huh? Just wait 'till I fuck that pussy of yours. Oh shit y/n! I want you to swallow all of it! Ugh…shit" he said while spilling everything in my mouth. I was trying hard not to choke on it. I swallowed all of it. He then grabbed me and kissed me tasting himself.

"lay down" I did.

"now Doll, you are going to come hard for me won't you?" he said smirking while spreading my legs.

"yes" I moan just in anticipation of what was about to come. He kissed my inner thighs, while his metal fingers were running up and down my clit.

"mmmm, buck please…"

"please what?"

"touch me already" I said while playing with my tits

"no problem" he said before using his tongue.

"mmmm" I moan. He was fucking me with his tongue. It felt amazing. He was holding me down with his left arm. His right hand was touching my inner thighs. He started to moan sending vibrations to my pussy. And then I felt Bucky's fingers entering me. His metal fingers where fucking me. They were cold which made an amazing feeling while inside me.

"Oh my God Buck, you're going to make me cum!" I said while holding tight to his hair.

"cum Doll. Cum for me y/n" he said and I did. But funny thing happened,I squirted. I have never squirted in my whole life!. And it felt fucking amazing.

"Ahhhhhhhh"

"oh fuck. I didn't know you could squirt y/n. that was fucking hot Doll" he said he had lick his metal fingers. "you taste wonderful Doll. Come here taste your self" he said before he kissed me hard, making me taste myself. While kissing he started to tease my entrance.

"are you ready for this cock, huh Doll?" he said. And before I could respond he slammed into me.

"oh fuck! You're so fucking big! Fuck yes!" I said while rolling my eyes. He was fucking huge.

"so tight…"he groan. He started to move.

"faster baby. I want it rough. Fuck me so hard that I wont be able to walk tomorrow" I moan is his ear.

"Shit. What a mouth" he said before trusting hard. He was fucking me so hard that now I couldn't stop moaning. almost yelling

"oh shit Bucky just like that baby!"

"you like how my cock feels inside of you? Cuz I fucking love it"

"oh shit James! I'm going to come again! Oh my God!"

"me too…. Shit…Cum y/n" he said.

"ahhhhhh JAMES!" then I came so hard that I swear I think I stopped breathing for a second

"ughhhh y/n!" he came inside me. His hot cum shooting inside me. We stood like that for a couple of minutes before he pulled out. Then he rolled all over so we has now laying next to me. He stood up and went to the bathroom, he came out with a damp cloth and he cleaned the mess we have made. _Good thing I didn't squirted on the bed. Bucky got under the cover with me._ He gave my forehead a nice kiss.

"you know. I would've tried to make you jealous before if I would've known this would happen" I said looking up at Bucky.

"so that means that you've like me too all this time?" he said with a smile on his face.

"yes. I've actually have kinda have a crush since the day I first saw you. Remember?" I said

"yeah I do. That's why I winked at you because I remembered you before that. I saw your face in one of my memories" he said. He was rubbing my back and it was making me sleepy.

"well, good to know. I love you James" I said. _I mean it_

"I love you too y/n"

/The Next Morning/

"morning everyone" I said. I had just woken up with Bucky next to me. His sleepy face melting my heart.

"morning y/n" said Nat looking up from her plate

"morning" said Tony, Sam, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Scott, Wanda, Vision, and Peter at the same time. Others more than a mumble.

"y/n have you seen Bucky? I went to check on him earlier today and his wasn't there" Steve said looking at me.

"actually…." I said before I heard Bucky entering the kitchen.

"morning" he said before kissing my neck in front of the whole team. I was blushing like crazy. Everyone was looking at us mouth hanging open. Peter, and Cap were blushing just as bad as I was, Vision seemed confused as hell, the others were either smirking or wide eyes.

"what?" Bucky said innocently looking at me. smirking.

"Frosty _definitely_ got laid last night by none other than our sweet little y/n" Tony said smirking like crazy

"Shut up Tony" I said covering my face

"F.R.I.D.A.Y please make a copy of the video in y/n's room" Tony said before running the hell out the kitchen

"STARK!" Bucky said before running to catch the millionaire.

"I won't stop him" I said to a wide eye Steve.


End file.
